I could never hate you
by FallenBatAngel
Summary: She thought he'd hate her after what happened...maybe she was wrong after all.  Post Insecurity. Spitfire.


_I could never hate you…_

**Declaimer**: I don't own Young Justice or DC comics or Cartoon Network.

**AN**: This story takes place after "Insecurity".

**Warning**: Slightly fluffy Spitfire.

Also this is my first story.

* * *

><p>She knew Wally probably hated her and so did Roy (No surprise there really) and she worried the most about what Wally thought. She did lie, tried showing off at wrong time, and worst she made Wally look like a complete idiot for defending her.<p>

Sighing she turned to look back at her dark room the room that not only an hour ago held her father…the sports master. She shuddered at the fact that she was even related to that man let alone related to Cheshire. Cheshire, her jaw clenched at the name, her sister her blood sister. The person who took their fathers side and joined him as a criminal. And to make things worse Jade had kissed Roy, Roy god damn it! Out of all the assholes in the world her sister had to pick Artemis's "enemy".

Artemis swiftly climbed down the fire escape careful not to wake her mother, dropping to the ground without a sound she made her way towards the phone booth or located in the alley, it was a quite night in Gotham (as abnormal as it sounds) but she paid it no mind her mind stuck on a certain speedster, stepping into the booth she closed her eyes as the machine zeta-beamed her into the cave. Her name and ID being called out into the quiet cave, it surprised Artemis how no one was in the main room like always. She turned to make her way to the gym but a sound from the kitchen stopped her. Wally, no one else would be in the kitchen at this hour, a small smile crawled onto Artemis's face when she heard the speedster groan loud and whine that there was no peanut butter left. She crossed her fingers as she walked into the kitchen hoping to god that Wally would at lest hear her out.

Wally wasn't angry; he was just heartbroken at what Artemis had done. She probably didn't trust like he'd thought, maybe she did what she did just to prove to everyone that she wasn't going to let Roy take her place as archer on the team. Groaning loudly breaking his train of thought, he noticed that the peanut butter jar was empty, he whined loudly about it not noticing the beautiful long haired archer standing at the door only four feet away from him. Looking up hearing the soft cough, his green eyes trailed up the delicate form of the upset girl before him, he quickly turned his gaze away from her. Maybe if he ignored her she might just leave, not the he wanted her to go, but fate was against him tonight. He heard her soft voice whisper "You hate me don't you…?" Wally felt his heart break more inside, how could she even say that? Let alone think it! Robin was the only one who knew about the speedsters true feelings towards the blonde archer, the little bird kept pestering him about it day and day out. To say the lest Wally could never hate Artemis no matter what she did or say. He in truth loved her, every last thing about her. "Why do you ask?" He wanted to pick her up in his arms and hold her until all this blew over. Artemis looked up at Wally with glassy eyes, chocking out her reply she answered him simply "After tonight…I don't blame you if never want to see my face ever again"

Digging up all that courage that Wally had left in him he walked over to the girl who seemed to never leave his mind and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly against him. He half expected her to raise a hand and slap him hard across the face or for the most knee him in the guts and not give a damn, but all the girl did was wrap her arms around him too and cry her heart to him explaining everything. She told him everything, from who her father and sister are to why she did what she did.

Wally took in every last word she had said, gently running his fingers through the girls' hair trying to clam her down. Artemis looked up at Wally, tear streaked face and sniffles and Wally thought she couldn't look any more beautiful, finally she whispered "Do you hate me Wally…after everything…I really can't blame you if you never want-"her words were cut off when Wally crashed his lips against hers silencing her. After a while they pulled apart foreheads resting against each other, the speedster smiles gently at the archer and said "I could never hate you Arty…not now not ever. I…I love you Arty, I forgive you for all of what happened tonight" At his words the archer smiled a genuine smile that made the speedsters heart skip a beat but not as much as her words "I love you too Wally" before he could say another word she kissed him sealing everything between the two lovers.

The End

Or

Maybe just the beginning


End file.
